Un voyage plus que spécial !
by lavieestcool
Summary: Il semblerait que par accident certaines personnes soient venues nous rendre visite. Ils sont anglais et viennent de Hogwarts mais 20 ans dans le futur. Voilà ces personnes sont sûrement vos enfants, je les laisserais choisir si ils veulent vous dévoiler qui sont leurs parents.  Venez découvrir les enfants de nos héros favoris ! OS sympathique


Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey ! Oya oya oya

On se retrouve pour un nouvel OS que j 'ai pris plaisir à écrire !

Cette fiction annonce aussi une petite pause pour moi en tant qu'auteur.

Je vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Un voyage plus que spécial !

* * *

Harry potter était actuellement en cours de potion avec le professeur Snape lorsque un énorme boum retentit. Évidemment toute la classe se tourna spontanément vers le duo de Neville et Seamus qui avaient à eux seuls battus le nombre de chaudrons explosés depuis le début de l'année. Pourtant leur chaudron était intact, le professeur Snape leur dit de se remettre au travail et partit voir d'où venait ce bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec un air complètement perdu que personne n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. D'un voix blanche il dit à sa classe:

« Jeunes gens le cours est annulé vous devez tous aller dans la grande salle... »

Harry échangea un regard interrogateur avec Draco Malfoy avec qui il avait instauré une trêve. Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard de septième année suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à la grande salle où une foule d'élèves les attendaient déjà. Tout les étudiants s'assirent et Dumbledore pris alors la parole.

« Mes chers élèves ce matin une chose incroyable c'est produite et je ne sais pas encore comment cela est possible. Il semblerait que par accident certaines personnes soient venues nous rendre visite. Ce sont des étudiants comme vous et non ils ne sont pas étrangers miss Granger. Non ils sont anglais et viennent de Hogwarts mais 20 ans dans le futur. Voilà ces personnes sont sûrement vos enfants, je les laisserais choisir si ils veulent vous dévoiler qui sont leurs parent. Comme ils vont devoir rester le temps de trouver un moyen qu'ils repartent il faut les répartir dans les maison. Monsieur choipeau c'est à vous ! »

Une vingtaine de personne entrèrent dans la grande salle où il n'y avait plus un bruit.

Dumbledore appela les premières années à s'approcher et un petit groupe avança. Une petite fille blonde platine aux yeux vert s'avança plus que les autres. Elle portait deux petits chignon ce qui compliqua la pose du choipeau, avant que celui ci ennonce la maison de la jeune fille celle ci déclara de sa voix cristalline.

« Je m'appelle Hyadra Malfoy-Potter et mes papa c'est les meilleurs du monde et même mes frère et sœur même si les jumeaux ils sont pas gentils des fois à la maison en plus ils m'embête alors papa les faches...

-Merci mademoiselle on va vous repartir maintenant. »

Pendant le monologue de la jeune fille Harry avait recraché sa nourriture et Draco était entrain d'hyper ventiler. Les élèves du présent semblaient tous choqués et attendrit devant la candeur de la jeune fille. Tandis que ceux du futur n'avait pas réagis plus que ça, sauf peut être un « tu vas crever sale crevette » et un « sœur indigne » qui avaient été crié par deux étranges jeunes garçons. Les étudiants furent sortis de leur choc par un « POUFFSOUFLE » puissant crié par le choipeau. La jeune fille sautilla jusqu'à la table en souriant. Un petit garçon s'avança, son visage était entouré de boucles brune il avait le teint pâle et de grand yeux bleus, avant d'atteindre la chaise il lâcha d'un air ennuyé.

« Je m'appelle Edern Black-Snape et si vous touchez à Hydra je vous émascule »

Tout les élèves levèrent la tête vers leurs professeurs où Snape n'avait pas de réaction et où Sirius semblait au anges. En effet l'ex détenu qui avait été sauvé par son amant était heureux en se disant qu'il avait finalement réussi à convaincre Severus d'avoir des enfants. Il offrit un sourire éclatant à son fils qui quitta son air ennuyé pour lui en renvoyer un. Le garçon fut reparti à Serpentard.

Il ne restait qu'une personne à repartir en première année. Une petite fille qui semblait stressés, ses yeux couleur miel brillaient d'intelligence, elle avait des long cheveux châtain bouclées.

« Je m'appelle Alice Nott car comme je n'ai pas deux père je ne porte qu'un nom. Ma mère est Hermione Granger »

Le choipeau l'envoya à serdaigle et elle tenta une regard vers sa mère qui, bien que choquée lui envoya un sourire.

Les deuxième année s'avancèrent et deux filles presque identiques s'approchèrent ensemble. Elle avaient les cheveux roux flamboyants et les yeux marrons. Elle s'avancèrent ensemble et une fois près de la chaise elles se présentèrent.

« Nous sommes les deux filles...

-De Neville Longdubas...

-Et de Ginny Weasley...

-Je suis Aisha...

-Et moi Asmaé. »

Elle jouèrent le jeu d'être réparties et finirent toutes les deux à gryffindor.

Puis elle furent suivit par une petite métisse au yeux bleus, ses cheveux étaient très long, lâchés et tombaient dans le creux de son dos.

« Moi c'est Nella Weasley-Zabini ! Paaaaapaaaaaaa regarde moooooiii je vais être repartie !, Hurla t elle a son père qui se trouvait être Ron Weasley. »

Celui ci s'évanouit aussi tôt tandis que deux autres métisses la regardaient avec une tendresse infini. Elle fut bien évidemment placée à gryffondor.

La dernière personne était encore une petite fille métisse avec des des cheveux marron clair aux leger reflet roux, ces cheveux était coupé en carré elle portait des petites lunettes rondes.

« Heeeeuuuu, bonjour à tous moi c'est Lucy Thomas-Finnigan... » Cette déclaration fut suivi d'un baiser passionné entre ses deux parents. Elle fut repartit à pouffsoufle où Hydra l'attendait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est ainsi que ce fini la répartition des secondes années, avec les trois quarts de la grande salle choquée. Les troisième année commencèrent alors à être repartis alors que les élèves étaient de plus en plus choqués, il n'y avaient qu'apparemment deux troisièmes année.

Le premier a s'avancer avait de long cheveux violet lavande où se trouvaient des petite tresse à certains moments. A son oreille droite pendait un petit radis, et il avait de grands yeux verts clairs.

« Salut moi c'est Swan Lovegood, je suis le fils de ma mère. Oh et d'ailleurs vous semblait attendre tous avec impatience j'en suis sûr de voir vos enfants. Mais sachez que nous ne somme pas tous là, tout Hogwarts n'a pas voyagé avec nous. »

Sa voix n'avait rien en commun avec sa mère elle n'était pas rêveuse, mise à part son apparence il ne semblait rien avoir en commun avec sa mère. Et en effet il finit à Serpentard.

Le deuxième était aussi un garçon, grand métisse aux yeux bleus avec les cheveux court et bouclés il s'avança.

« Moi c'est Liam Thomas-Finnigan je suis donc le grand frère de Lucy et nous sommes sûrement la fratrie la moins grande de ceux qui sont avec nous. N'est ce pas Orion, c'est comment la vie a six ?

-Je t'emmerde nabot ! »

Il fut reparti à Serdaigles pour le grand étonnement de l'auditoire. Draco et Harry avaient eux leurs cerveaux qui tournaient à plein régime, en effet ce Orion était un des garçons qui avait réagi au discours de leurs fille en l'appelant sœur. Si ils étaient six enfants dans la famille d'Orion alors il avaient six enfants. Ils arrivèrent à cette conclusion en même temps et s'échangèreng un regard choqué.

Les quatrièmes années s'avancèrent à leur tour. Deux encore une fois.

Cette fois ce fut une jeune fille aux trait aristocratiques qui possèdait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un gris acier. Elle arborait un regard froid.

« Andromeda Malfoy-Potter grande sœur d'hydra je ne pense pas vous faire un discours aussi intéressant que le sien désolée. »

Sur ce le choipeau l'envoya à Sepentard.

Puis un autre métisse s'approcha il était grand et avait des cheveux noir légèrement long et bouclés, des yeux bleus vert que des petites lunettes venaient légèrement cacher. Il s'avança en envoyant un clin d'œil à Andromeda déjà installé. Celle ci lui envoya un sourire en coin à son tour. Toute la grande salle avait suivit l'échange et beaucoup de fille étaient déjà sous le charmes du garçon, il dit alors d'une voix grave.

« Moi c'est Orphéo Weasley-Zabini grand frère de Nella ici présente qui en tant que brute a fini à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs même si c'est une brute vous la touchez et nous on vous démonte. »

Il fut reparti à gryffondor et pendant ce temps Ron, qui c'était réveillé, avait tiqué sur le « on » avait-il d'autres enfants ?

Ainsi fini la répartition des quatrième années, comme il n'y avait pas de cinquième années, les sixième années s'avancèrent. Encore une fois il n'y en avait que deux cela voulait dire que les quatre restant étaient des septièmes années.

Une petite brune aux reflets roux à la peau claire et aux yeux bleus s'approcha suivi de près part un autre grand métisse qui ressemblait fortement à Orpheo

« Bonjour je suis Aly Longdubas grande sœur des jumelles et cousine de Milo qui est juste derrière moi. »

« Vue que ma très chère cousine m'a ôté mon moment de gloire en me présentant je vais le faire quand même. Je suis Milo Weasley-Zabini Grand frère d'orpheo et de nella. »

Il furent tous les deux reparti à serdaigles

La fin de la répartition approchait à grands pas. Il restait quatre personnes. Trois garçon dont deux totalement identique et une fille.

Les deux jumeaux s'approchèrent en premier. Ils avaient un œil vert et un gris et des cheveux noirs. Ils portaient des écarteurs aux oreilles et plusieurs piercing un peu partout. L'un avait un tatouage de serpent qui remontait le long de son oreille et l'autre semblait avoir des runes sur Le Bras. Ils étaient tout simplement à tomber.

« Je me présente jeunes demoiselles du passé, je suis Orion Potter- Malfoy, dit il avec un sourire séducteur.

-Et moi je suis son frère jumeau Léo

-On nous compare souvent avec nos tontons les jumeaux Weasley mais nous ne serions rien sans notre Fidel acolyte Qui est aussi mon petit ami donc pas touché Galaad Black-Snape

-A nous trois nous sommes plus les maraudeurs juniors si vous voulez»

Un grand brun aux yeux noirs qui brillaient d'un air malicieux s'approcha sous les applaudissements des enfants du futur habitués à ce genre de choses. Il embrassa Orion et tapa dans la main de Léo puis offrit un sourire séducteur à la foule.

« Mais,continua Léo, nous ne serions rien aussi sans la merveilleuse préfète en chef Chloé Nott pour nous remonter les bretelles. N'est ce pas princesse ?

\- Léo James Amadeus Potter-Malfoy si tu ose encore m'appeler comme ça je te fais bouffer tes couilles.

-Ho du calme princesse, dit Galaad.

-Ça vaut pareil pour toi Galaad Remus Black-Snape

-Elle est folle de moi ça se voit, intervint Léo

-Jamais ! Cria alors la jeune femme. »

Tout ceci se déroula sous les yeux interloqués de la foule, le quatuor fut reparti à Gryffondor pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui avait enfin deux de ses enfants dans sa maison. Il compta rapidement sur ses doigts et se rendit compte que il n'y avait que quatre Malfoy potter présent alors où étaient les autres. Il se tourna vers nella Weasley-zabini espérant obtenir des réponses. Celle ci compris directement le problème alors elle repartie vers la chaise ou tout le monde avait été reparti, lança un'sonoris et pris la parole.

« Bien bien bien, Swan vous a signifié toute à l'heure que nous n'avions pas tous voyagé ainsi si certains d'entre vous veulent savoir si il ou elle a des enfants, leur etc. Nous serons très heureux de vous répondre si c'est dans nos cordes, car nous ne connaissons pas tout le monde. Je vais vous dire pour les famille qu'on a vu passer les enfants qu'ils y a en plus. Pour les potter-Malfoy, Cephé à six ans il n'est pas encore à Hogwarts et Véla en a 19 elle n'y est donc plus et fait des études en medicomagie. Pour les black Snape, Malcolm a 20 ans et il étudie le droit sorcier. Et les Weasley-Zabini, Cesare, mon frère, est très heureux il a 19 ans et est en couple avec Vèla, et il étudie les créatures magiques. Oh et je crois qu'Hermimi est enceinte mais ça n'a pas encore été confirmé. Voilà pour plus d'informations venez nous voir »

Hermione rougis intensément face à la remarque de le jeune fille.

Harry lui était complètement perdu, il avait des enfants avec Draco il avait donc réussi à séduire le blond. Pourtant celui ci sortait avec Lucie Clay, une jolie serdaigle brune de septième année. Et Harry avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber que sa relation avec Draco évolue au dessus du stade de l'amitié. Mais quand même six enfants ! Draco et lui devait s'aimer sacrément pensa-t'il en essayant d'ignorer les pensées osée qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Le Brun devint instantanément rouge tendis que son meilleur ami balbutiait des phrases sans queue ni tête. Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, osa enfin lever la tête vers son ami blond, ce dernier le fixait avec une intensité telle que Le Brun tressaillit. Soudain Lucie, la petite amie de Draco s'avança vers lui pour lui chuchoter une chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air outré puis elle partie embrasser langoureusement une Pansy Parkinson plus qu'étonnée. Soudain Andromeda se pencha vers son père blond, avec un sourire calculateur.

« Papa, sais tu que papa Ry nous a toujours dit qu'il t'aimait bien avant la septième année. »

Draco Malfoy s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Hydra potter Malfoy sautilla jusqu'à la table de son père gryffondor et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Papa Ry tu devrais aller faire un bisou à papa Dray ! Tu sais à la maison vous vous en faites tout le temps et même que on en a tous marre. »

Harry rougis instantanément et n'osa pas regarder le blond qui l'observait en face de lui. Hermione bien décider à ne pas rester très longtemps comme une imbécile face à cette nouvelle, attrapa Theodore Nott à la table des Serpentard et partie en direction de la porte. Ce fut le signale, ceux qui savait avec qui ils allaient finir leur vie commencèrent à ce rapprocher d'eux. Draco, voyant que Harry n'était pas près de venir le voir, s'approcha de lui.

« Hey Ry tu veux qu'on aille discuter ? On pourrait demander à nos... à nos enfants de venir nous raconter des trucs sur notre vie ? »

Harry pesa le pour et le contre et accepte devant la mine suppliante du blond. Ainsi toute la petit famille se retrouva dans la salle sur demande.

0o0

« Alors,commença Draco, sommes nous de bons parents ?

-Bien sûr dit Léo.

-De très bons confirma Orion.

-Bien que vous êtes... continua Andromeda.

-Légèrement démonstratif de votre grand amour finit Hydra.

-Mais on s'y ai habitués ! Ajouta Orion.

-Parlez nous de vous, intervint Harry pour la première fois. »

Ses enfants lui envoyèrent un regarde interrogateur, ils voyaient bien que leur père n'était pas alaise, pour lui faire plaisir Hydra pris la parole.

« Je suis Hydra Elisa Marina Malfoy-Potter, j'ai onze ans et je suis à poufsouffle mais ça vous le savez. J'aime regarder les étoiles ma matière préférée et l'histoire de la magie. Je collectionne les carte de chocogrenouille. Alice Nott est ma meilleure amie et Edern est mon meilleur ami et il me défend des gens pas gentil avec moi. J'aime l'automne et quand papa Ry me coiffe les cheveux ou quand papa dray me lit une histoire. A toi Andy !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Bon puisqu'il le faut, je suis Andromeda Hazel Lola Malfoy Potter j'ai 14 ans je suis à Serpentard et je passe tout mon temps avec Orpheo Zabini même si souvent je me demande pourquoi.J'aime les potions comme papa Dray, je joue du piano. J'ai de bonnes notes et j'aime jouer de la musique avec les jumeaux même si je ne l'avoue que très rarement. A toi Orion et cette fois présentez vous individuellement.

\- Yo moi c'est Orion Zach Ezechiel Malfoy Potter, j'ai 17 ans je suis à Gryffondor et mon petit ami est Galaad Black Snape. Je joue de la guitare électrique j'ai plusieurs tatouages et j'aime faire des blagues. On me confond souvent avec mon frère mais vous ne vous trompez jamais même avant les tatouages car j'ai...

\- Un grain de beauté sous l'œil finirent Draco et Harry ensemble. -

\- Exact ! Je veux être briseur de sort ou rock star peut être les deux. J'aime beaucoup La Défense contre les forces du mal. Léo tu es le dernier !

\- Yo je suis Léo james amadeus Malfoy potter, 17 ans, célibataire malheureusement, ceci est dû à la cour acharnée que je fais à Chloé. Je joue de la basse, j'aime la botanique et j'aimerais etre apothicaire. Mon animal préféré est le serpent et je suis gryffondor notez l'ironie. Galaad est mon meilleur ami et j'aime autant les blagues que mon frère.

-Et les autres ? Cephé et Hydra c'est ça ? Demanda Draco

-Céphé Hugo Robin Malfoy Potter a 6 ans il est très intelligent il sera sûrement à Serdaigle vu son profil. C'est un petit gardon blond avec des yeux gris. Il s'entend très bien avec tante Hermione et il est très ami avec Lucien Weasley un des fils de Percy. Il adore écrire des histoires. Dit hydra

-Vela Aline Ambre Malfoy potter a 19 ans. C'est votre première enfant, elle était à Serpentard. Elle a les cheveux châtain et les yeux vert, elle étudie la médicomagie et elle est en couple avec Cesare depuis 4 ans. Je crois bien qu'ils vont se fiancer. Rajouta Andromeda.

-Voilà vous connaissez pleins de choses sur nous !

\- Dumbledore nous les fera sûrement oublier après que vous soyez partis dit Draco avec une pointe de tristesse. »

Ils restèrent là sans rien à dire à se fixer pendant de longues minutes. Hydra fut la première à bouger pour aller se blottir contre Harry. Puis petit à petit chacun des enfants vinrent se rajouter afin de créer un câlin géant. Draco hésita quelques instants avant que Harry ne lui dise de les rejoindre.

Ils finirent par retourner à la grande salle où des petits groupes s'étaient formés. Les enfants black-Snape avaient rejoint leurs parents, Ron et Blaise s'étaient réunis autour des leurs et Hermione et Théo semblaient en pleine discussion. De son côté Luna parlait avec son fils un air plutôt sérieux collé au visage.

0o0

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans cette ambiance, les enfants du futur s'accommodaient bien à l'époque dans laquelle il avaient atterri et les élèves semblaient habitués à leur présence. Même Snape avait l'air plutôt heureux, tandis que Sirius rayonnait. Draco et Harry s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés de même que Ron et Blaise. Hermione elle passait presque tout son temps libre avec ses filles et Théo afin de le connaître.

Pourtant le jour tant redouté arriva, Dumbledore entra un matin avec une mine réjouie. Il annonça avoir trouvé la formule qui permettrait aux enfants du futur de repartir à leur époque. Époque où leurs parents devaient être mort d'inquiétude.

« Mes cher enfants, aujourd'hui est un jour plutôt triste pour certains. En effet aujourd'hui certaines personnes vont nous quitter. Bien que je sois sur que vous les reverrez un jour je sais que cela va être compliqué. Aussi afin de ne pas perturber le cour du temps je vais devoir modifier vos souvenirs. Les rapprochements qui ont été effectués ne disparaîtront pas de votre mémoire en revanche vous ne vous rappellerez plus des enfants du futur. Ce sort marchera jusqu'à que dans 20 ans après que vos enfants ai disparu il reviennent. A ce moment cette semaine vous reviendra en mémoire. Aller enfants du futur vos parent attendent de vous retrouver et de se souvenir. »

Les adieux bien que non définitif furent bien triste. Une heure après se discours des élèves disparaissaient dans un halo doré et avec eux certains souvenirs.

0o0

Harry ressentait comme une sensation de vide, pourtant il lui était impossible de mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui manquait. Il décida d'aller voir Draco, sans savoir pourquoi c'était cette personne qu'il voulait voir. Il trouva le blond en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et s'approcha lentement.

« Toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui et je ne sais pas pourquoi lui repondit le blond. »

Harry lui lança un regard en ouvrant ses bras comme une invitation. Draco sembla peser le pour et le contre puis vint se blottir contre le brun. Après plusieurs minutes il leva la tête et fit ce qui quelques jours auparavant lui aurait paru fou mais qui maintenant semblait logique. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle pulpeuse du brun. Harry d'abord surpris pris par au baisers avec joie.

Pendant ce temps loin, très loin dans le temps ces même personnes retrouvaient leurs souvenirs ainsi que leurs enfants avec étonnement.

* * *

Voila fini ! J'ai bien mis plus d'un mois pour écrire ça j'etais tellement contente de le finir et de pouvoir vous le sortir qu'il doit y avoir quelques fautes d'orthographe qui m'ont échappées...

Je vous invite fortement à laisser votre avis !

Gros enorme bisous !


End file.
